Itzal
by sniper242
Summary: Princess Celestia encounters a creature of non equine nature. This could be the fabled demons of legend, but Celestia does not notice as she falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Itzal.

The characters are all humanoid with horse heads and hooves except for Itzal.

Prologue.

_Before the time of the unicorn's rule the land was strewn with darkness._

_War raged and warriors thrived along with assassins and mages skilled in combat sorcery._

_The wars stopped only when the two unicorns came and took control by allying with the assassin family of the Koga ninjas._

_The assassins became restless in the time of peace and eventually rebelled._

_The ruling unicorns banished the assassins to an alternate dimension using the elements of harmony to seal them inside._

_It was the only way that peace was ensured._

_The peace lasted until Nightmare Moon's defection._

_There has been no war since._

_To ensure that no great conflict could take place again the sisters destroyed all technology and scientific achievements that the assassins had developed._

_End of Prologue._

Spike was just practicing his fireball aim, under the supervision of Twilight of course, since he was now able to breathe proper fire.

"How was that Twilight?" asked Spike.

"You're a little off." Said Twilight. "Concentrate."

"I'm trying." Said Spike.

"Twilight!" screamed a voice behind them.

Spike was so shocked that he accidentally spat out a fire fountain and torched Twilight's mane.

It turned out to be Rainbow Dash.

"What is it Rainbow?" asked the pony.

"I saw something absolutely frightening." Said Rainbow. "I don't know what it was. I have to see princess Celestia right away!"

"Hold on." Said Twilight pulling her back down by her tail. "Tell me first before scaring the whole of Equestria."

Rainbow dash took a deep breath, then.

"I saw a black furred creature that had claws instead of hooves and made weird noises and waved his arms really slowly and he had a cutie mark, but it wasn't anything I've ever seen." Said Rainbow Dash very quickly. "I only just got away."

"I'll send a letter to the princess. If what you say is true, we could be in a lot of trouble." Said Twilight.

She sent the letter with spike and only an hour later the princess herself came down to them.

"Dear Twilight, I have just received your letter. Rainbow Dash, lead us to the creature of which you speak." Said she.

"Yes your majesty." Said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow dash led them to a hill outside of a cave and hid behind it.

"Be quiet I hear him now." Said Dash.

They hid behind the hill per her demonstration and sure enough the creature she described walked out wearing a black kimono.

He was about a foot taller than the princess and did indeed stand on have claws and strange markings on his arms.

His hands had five fingers.

The marks on his arms were strange scratch like marks colored electric blue.

He took stance and began to go through motions of the way of the panther, a Tai Chi technique.

"Oh Rainbow Dash that's just a discipline. A way of tradition. He is calming himself. Right Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia?" Twilight realized that the princess was staring at the panther in wonder.

Twilight shook her.

"Wha-what? Oh Yes. Of course Twilight." Said the princess nervously.

"Are you ok?" asked Twilight.

"Yes I'm fine." Said the princess.

"Who's there!" shouted the creature.

The ponies hid down behind the rock once again.

They heard the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath.

"I thought I smelled pony. Please come out. I mean you no harm." Said the male, for they could tell by his voice.

They then heard the flapping of wings and peeked over the hill to see a phoenix landing on the panther's shoulder.

"Oh Philomena it's you. I must've been imagining things. It's good to see you. You haven't visited in ages." Said the creature.

"If Philomena trusts him then so do I." said the princess.

Princess Celestia sighed in relief as she stepped out from her hiding place.

"Good morning good sir." She said.

The panther's eyes snapped to her looking extremely startled.

He quickly reached in his pant pocket and took out a vial of black powder.

"My name is…" the princess was cut off, however, when the panther threw the vial down and a black cloud shrouded him.

When it cleared he was gone.

"What? Where did he go? Did I scare him off?" asked Princess Celestia frantically.

"Princess, calm down. I suppose we did come out of nowhere. Ask Philomena, she might know something." Said Twilight.

"It's dark magic is what it is." Said Rainbow Dash. "I say good riddance."

"Please Dash." Whispered Twilight. "Don't say that. The princess is acting very strange. I don't want to upset her."

"Oh my pet, you know this creature?" asked Princess Celestia.

The bird nodded.

"Do you know where to find him?"She asked frantically.

The avian reluctantly nodded.

"Please take a message to him. I'll write it immediately." Said the Princess.

She began to scribble on a piece of parchment that she produced by magic.

"Girls, let us return. Philomena, take this straight to him." She said tying the letter to the phoenix's leg.

She flew off.

Celestia hoped he would respond and soon.

Review if you want more.

I know it is a weak start, but I will fix that, I just can't tell you too much about the story.

Check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Itzal chapter 2

The others walked back to Ponyville.

"Princess Celestia, you were acting very strange back there. Are you sure that you are alright?" Asked the princess's pupil.

The princess seemed to come out of a trance.

"Oh what? Oh yes I'm fine. I just hope we get a response soon." Said Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia , I'm very worried about you. Are you sure you are not affected by him? He seems awfully strange." Said Twilight.

"If you are so concerned you may accompany me to meet him later today. That is, if he comes. Do you think he will? Do you think he likes me?" asked the princess before she was cut off.

"Wait, you are in love?" said Twilight in pure shock.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Have you been reading those romance novels again?" Said Celestia, smirking nervously.

"That is far enough. I hate to do this, but you need to get a grip on yourself!" Twilight shouted. "Wake up and smell the roses!"

Celestia paused for a moment.

"You are right my pupil. I am sorry. I am letting my emotions get the better of me. Would you honor me by presiding over our first meeting and making sure I don't say anything I will regret?" asked Celestia.

"I'd be happy. Just don't lose order or control. The people of Equestria depend upon you." Said the purple pony.

"I understand. Thank you for your determination for my well being." Said Celestia.

They heard the flapping of wings and turned to see the phoenix.

"Oh, this must be his answer." Said Celestia and excitement.

Twilight was worried as this was the first time that the princess had shown attraction to anyone before.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight nudged her flank.

"Oh right. Thank you Twilight." She cleared her throat and resumed her royal manner.

The phoenix handed her the letter and Celestia opened it.

"Twilight, I cannot understand these runes. Can you read them?" she asked.

"No princess, the only time I've ever seen them were on the panther's arms." Said Twilight.

"Get me a translator within the hour and send them to the royal library. Thank you Twilight." Said the princess before going off.

Ten minutes later she came with a translator goat and found the princess pacing back and forth.

"Oh thank goodness you've arrived. I was beginning to get worried." Said Celestia.

"I already am." Muttered Twilight.

The goat took the parchment and immediately laughed.

"What is it?" asked Celestia.

"You ask me to translate Chinese symbols? These are Japanese characters. It will be much quicker." Said the goat.

"Thank goodness." Said Celestia with a smile.

A few minutes later he spoke.

"It says Dear Princess Celestia,

I would first like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. My actions were inexcusable. I would like very much to accept your invitation to lunch today. I suggest we meet at the gates of Canterlot at two o' clock today. I will see you there.

Hoping you are well,

Signed, Itzal."

"Did you hear that Twilight, he hopes that I am well. How very kind of him. Two o' clock it is. Oh dear it's one thirty I'd better get moving." she was cut off by her pupil.

"Princess, appearances are everything for a member of loyalty." She said. "Thank you Mr. Ping. Your services are appreciated."

The goat bowed and walked out.

"Thank you Twilight. What would I do without you?" asked Celestia.

"Let's not find out, shall we?"

They both laughed as they walked to the gates.

What they found there was truly horrifying.

The panther they had seen before was currently being restrained by the royal guard.

"What are you doing?" shouted Celestia at the head guard.

"This creature was attempting to gain passage, saying that you invited him." Said the guard.

"I did invite him!" said Celestia.

"I…oh….I'm so very sorry your highness. Release him." Said the pony.

They cut his bonds and he walked up to the lead guard.

"I am so very sorry for the misunderstanding." Said the guard.

The panther held up his hand.

"No misunderstanding. You do your job well. I would have the same." He put his right fist in his left open palm and bowed.

He then knelt at Princess Celestia's feet, wrinkling his kimono.

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier. I am deeply sorry." He said.

Princess Celestia blushed and turned her head.

"Ahem." Said Twilight.

"Oh, yes well. All is forgiven. Please come with me." Said the princess.

She walked along side Twilight who winked at her.

She winked back.

Many of the residents were staring at the new guest.

"Twilight, I can manage from here for a bit. Can you inform Princess Luna of our friend?" asked Celestia politely.

"Of course your highness."

The princess smiled.

Twilight trotted to the lunar tower where Princess Luna often stayed to think.

She was indeed there.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia wishes to inform you of a new guest we have." Said the purple pony.

Luna stood and shook her mane.

"Well then, inform me. What is this new guest? Why was he brought here?" asked Luna.

Twilight shifted nervously on her hooves.

"Well, he is a panther. He walks on two legs. He was brought here. Well I honestly think he was brought here because Princess Celestia has taken a liking to him." Said Twilight chuckling.

"My sister as taken a liking to someone? This I simply must see. Where are they now?"

"Probably in the dining hall. They said something about lunch."

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle. What is his name?" asked Luna.

"Itzal, your majesty."

Princess Luna gave a strange look at the mention of his name.

"Thank you Twilight. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Yes, of course Princess."

They walked to the royal dining hall where they found the two people they were looking for at the royal table.

"Ah sister come and sit. This is Itzal. He was just telling me that Philomena has been sneaking out to visit him for decades. Is that not most irregular?" asked Celestia with a bright smile.

Luna was quite taken aback but regained her composure so fast you would have wondered if it had even faltered in the first place.

"Pleased to meet you Itzal." She said.

"Oh no. The pleasure is all mine. I have heard quite a lot about you Princess Luna." Said Itzal.

"Thank you." Said Luna taking a place at the table.

She noticed that there was no food in front of the feline.

"Sister, why is there no food for our guest?" she asked confused.

"Oh he said he could not. Tell me again Itzal. What code do you abide by?" asked Celestia, giving her complete attention to the animal.

"No code, I only seek to honor the Yoroi Bitsu." Said Itzal. "And please call me Kek. Everyone does."

At that moment Philomena swooped in and perched on Kek's shoulder.

The panther scratched behind the bird's neck and the fire avian wriggled with pleasure.

"Your pet is quite a specimen. He is good company in the caves." Said the panther.

"How did you meet Philomena?" asked Luna suspiciously.

Twilight was sure to mentally record this as she knew it would be important.

"Well, I was taking a walk when I heard a kind of screech. It was in the forest which I ran into and saw a few dragons attacking a nest of a phoenix. The phoenix was brave, but it was no match for the fully grown dragons. I managed to trick the beasts into running away and secure the five eggs the bird was harboring." Said Itzal. "The Phoenix was so grateful that he gave me one of the eggs I had saved. I knew I was not the one to own such a creature. So I raised it until it could fly and sent it here as a gift. Phoenix's are stubborn though. He insisted on visiting me on a regular basis."

The panther smiled.

"You scared off a group of adult dragons?" asked Twilight in amazement.

"Well it's not so hard. The difficulty is trying to reason with them." He chuckled.

Philomena cawed in agreement.

"I must know. How did you disappear like that?" asked Twilight.

"Ah, it's a rather ingenious invention called Peruvian instant darkness powder." Said Kek.

"But what is it used for?" asked Twilight.

"Well, for escaping people." Said Kek, suddenly nervous.

He shifted slightly in his seat.

"Kek, to be quite frank. I do not mean to offend you, but you do not seem to be happy, nor show much emotion at all." Said Luna. "Is there something wrong?"

Celestia gave her an irritated look.

"I must give that impression. I have been lonely and not many things can make me smile. Music is one of the few comforts I have left. My people prefer to be left alone." Said the panther.

"Oh you poor creature." Said Celestia. "It must've been dreadful."

"It was my choice. I dedicated myself to the study of the ancient ways. Ways created before history was even thought of." Said Kek. "I worked in solitude until ten years ago when I finally achieved inner peace."

"Absolutely fascinating." Said Celestia.

"Well, we are very behind on our royal duties aren't we sister?" said Luna quickly. "Twilight, why don't you go introduce Kek to your friends?"

"Great idea." Said Twilight.

"Come back soon." Said Celestia.

They left to go to Ponyville.

As soon as the door closed Luna started on Celestia.

"Sister, you must control yourself. You are too trusting with this Itzal character. His name stirs old memories that I have long forgotten." Said Luna. "Memories none too pleasant."

"You are right my sister. I will do better to control myself." She said.

"Oh, but did you see the color of his fur? Simply magnificent. And he's so charming."

"Sister!"

"Right, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I noticed Itzal was not very popular.

I do have many chapters worth of work to be posted, but I will not continue the story after wards.

Unless I get positive reviews.

Pov Twilight.

"So, you mentioned ancient ways. Where did you learn them?" asked Twilight.

"I learned from the ancients themselves." said Kek.

"Ancients?" asked Twilight.

"They are as old as time itself. They help those in need though they are never seen. They taught me over time." Said Kek. "You do not know of these?"

"I don't." said Twilight.

"Perhaps that is a good thing." Said Kek.

"That's incredible." Said Twilight.

"Oh Twilight darling. Who is your friend?" asked Rarity, who trotted up to them in front of a bridge.

"Oh hi Rarity, this is Kek." Said Twilight.

"I say where did you get that outfit, it looks absolutely marvelous." Said Rarity.

"It is traditional attire from the ancients." Said Kek. "The silk robe of the Kimono has been a part of Tai Chi for over a thousand years."

"Oh wow, I suppose you have many of such works of art?" asked the white pony.

"I have not but this one." Said Kek.

"Dear me, oh we'll have to make you some more outfits."

"That's really not necessary." Said Kek chuckling nervously.

"Oh but it is. Please come." Said Rarity.

She walked away.

Kek looked at Twilight with an expression that clearly said _what do I do?_

Twilight nodded for him to follow and he did so.

Twilight went to check on Spike.

"Hey Twilight. How did the mission go?" asked the dragon.

"Good, you wouldn't believe what happened. Have you ever heard of a person named Itzal?" asked Twilight.

Spike looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have not. Let's go to the library." He said.

They began to search through the books, but found nothing.

"I can't even find the name in the list of names." Said Spike.

"Let's look in the royal library, maybe it's in there." Said Twilight.

They walked to the palace and opened the doors.

"Princess Celestia, would you mind if we used the royal library? We are having trouble finding what we need." Said Twilight.

"My dear pupil. Please tell me." Said Celestia.

"A name we cannot find in the volumes of names." Said Twilight. "Itzal is nowhere to be found."

She set the text at her hooves.

Celestia opened the book and looked through the pages.

"Well Twilight, this is odd, but it must only be a mistake." Said Celestia. "Since you are so concerned we will keep him here at the palace until we have sorted this out. Wouldn't you agree sister?"

"Of course." Said Luna.

"Stay here?" said Twilight in panic.

"Yes Twilight. Where is he now?" asked the princess.

"He's at Rarities." Said Twilight.

"Then let us see how this mystery man likes bows shall we?" said Celestia laughing. "Keep an eye on the royal matters won't you sister?"

"Of course sister. Have fun." Said Luna, chuckling.

Twilight sighed in defeat and followed resolutely.

They went to the shop where Pinkie Pie was outside laughing.

"What is it Pinkie Pie?" asked Twilight.

"Rarity is dressing up your new friend. You should see him." Said Pinkie Pie.

Celestia walked inside and gasped.

There was the panther dressed in silk the same color as his fur.

Rarity was making adjustments here and there was he stood frozen.

"Ah Princess Celestia. An honor as always. What do you think of my latest creation?" she asked gesturing to Kek.

Celestia sighed in contentment.

"It looks wonderful Rarity. I wouldn't mind one like that myself." Said the Princess.

"Oh I'd just be delighted to make you one. That is if it is not against tradition." She said, glancing nervously at Kek.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I cannot think of a reason it would violate the ancient ways." Said Kek.

"Great! Now I'm going to need you to model for me over there. Would you mind?" asked the White pony.

"Not at all." Said Kek.

"Princess are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Twilight quietly.

"Well, am I doing something I shouldn't?" asked the princess.

Twilight paused.

Her mentor just asked her if she was doing the right thing.

It was so strange.

"Well…no I suppose not." Said Twilight.

"Thank you for your counsel my student." Said Celestia.

Princess Celestia walked to a stand where Rarity began taking measurements.

"It is such an honor to design something for such royalty." Said Rarity.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Celestia, smiling as she used one of the panther's phrases.

As she stood there she stared at Kek with delight.

There was no reason she shouldn't look at him now.

She was taking full advantage of the opportunity.

Kek didn't notice as Rarity kept asking him questions about the material and designs.

He seemed more than happy to oblige.

The robe Rarity made for the princess matched her feather color just as Kek's outfit matched his black fur.

"So Kek, what do those symbols on your arms mean?" asked Celestia.

His robe was long sleeved but the same symbols were on the sleeves exactly where they would have been if he did not have it on.

He looked slightly embarrassed.

"They are symbols of the Japanese culture for strength, wisdom and harmony. The others represent yin and yang, focus and darkness." Said Kek.

He was now blushing visibly.

He was not used to attention like this and never from royalty.

"They are old values." Said the feline.

"You seem to know much. Our library could use a volume of your knowledge of the old times." Said the princess.

"I…what?...you.." Kek stuttered.

Before he could reply Fluttershy walked in the doors to the shop.

"Hey Rarity I…oh!" she whispered as she spied the modeling cat.

"Hello, what's your name." Asked Fluttershy, seeming braver than usual.

"I am Itzal. You can call me Kek." Said the panther.

"Hold still." Said Rarity.

Kek returned to his previous position.

"Nice to meet you Kek. My name is Fluttershy." Said the nervous pony. "I've never seen a creature like you before."

"I'm not surprised. We are few." Said Kek.

"Wow, oh Rarity. I almost forgot. Here's the ribbon you wanted." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh splendid. Thank you Fluttershy." Said Rarity.

Fluttershy left.

"So Kek." Said Twilight. "If you know so much about the old ways. What do you know about the old magic?"

"I know of the old ways of magic. Dark as they are they are not necessary in these peaceful times. Be careful young one, the ways of old are mysterious and powerful and should not be placed into the wrong hands, ummm hooves." Said Kek. "The old ways are just a little bit more complicated and require extreme mental clarity and focus. They are not to be taught by me. Only the ancients can decide who is worthy and who is not."

"Why have we not heard of these ancients before?" asked Twilight.

"The ancients work in mysterious ways. They never directly change the present, but instead use messengers of their own making." Said Kek.

Rarity worked and Twilight watched.

When she was done the result truly was a master piece.

"Marvelous." Said Celestia.

"Thank you Rarity, how can I repay you?" asked Kek.

"Oh no payment necessary. It was my pleasure." Said Rarity, simply beaming with pride.

"I appreciate your generosity little one, but I must pay my dues. I have no money, but I'm sure there is some way I can repay you." Said Kek.

"Such a gentlecolt." Whispered Celestia in Twilight's ear.

"Well if you must I sure could use some help designing new styles of clothes and working here. Maybe you could come back and assist me?" asked Rarity hopefully.

"I would be delighted." Said Kek.

Rarity's face shone with excitement.

"Oh this is going to be ever so exquisite. Now, when are you free?" asked Rarity.

"I have no preoccupations this week nor the next nor ever. I can start now if you'd like." Said Kek, bowing slightly.

"Oh, in that case I'd like you to start tomorrow morning. Could you be here at half passed eight?" asked the delighted pony.

"Of course." Said Kek, nodding.

"Princess Celestia, I hope you enjoy your outfit as well." Said Rarity.

"I do very much. Thank you." Said Celestia. "Kek, would you please come with me to the library? Our history has many holes."

"Yes, M'lady." He said.

Celestia beamed at him.

She walked with a new skip in her step.

When they reached the palace doors Princess Luna was waiting for them.

"Hello again Kek. Could you excuse us? I need a word with my sister." Said Luna.

Ash bowed respectfully and left with Twilight.

"Celestia, how are things?" asked Luna.

"Oh they are quite fine." Said Celestia.

"I've not seen you this happy for centuries." Said Luna. "Is it Kek?"

"Yes it is." Said Celestia.

Luna smirked.

"I knew it. Are you sure he is the one?" asked Luna.

"I cannot see myself with anyone else." Said Celestia.

"I wish you happiness sister, but be warned. Do not trust him. Remember the dark times. We have faced his kind before and he may be like the others." Said Luna.

"I will be careful." Said Celestia, before walking off. "I hope he is not what we fear."

Celestia opened the doors to the library.

"Princess, I was just taking a look at your history here." Said Kek at a table with a large volume.

"Oh good." Said Celestia coming up next to him.

Her feathers brushed his fur and he turned his head.

"I noticed some gaps in the timeline. I can correct most of them." Said Kek.

"Spectacular, Twilight you may go." Said Celestia.

She took her leave and for the next few hours the two talked and discussed until the sun went down.

"Well, this has been fun. I really hope my work here proves useful." Said the panther.

"More than useful. I hope we can spend more time together soon." Said Celestia. "I do have a request of you. I wish for you to stay here in the palace. Also I wish for you to attend the grand galloping gala with me."

"The palace….galloping…..the gala?" he said nervously. "I…I mean…that's really not necessary."

"It is to me." Said Celestia. "You would honor me by staying here."

"I….I cannot accept." Said Kek.

"Oh please you must not refuse on account of me. I insist." Said Celestia hopefully.

"I respectfully decline. I will find my own lodging down in Ponyville." Said Kek unflinching. "I am sorry, but it must be so. I will finish the timeline as best I can and then be off."

"Very well, I hope to see you tomorrow." Said Celestia before walking out and closing the doors behind her.

She went to the palace dining chamber where she was met by Princess Luna.

"So, how is he?" asked Luna.

"He's wonderful, but I can't help but feel that he is hiding something." Said Celestia.

"My thoughts exactly. He might make his move at night. We should keep an eye on him." Said Luna.

"I see it as a betrayal of trust, but for the sake of our people we have to know." So night came and they waited.

They stared through the open window into his room.

"Just like old times right sis?" said Luna.

"Yes, it is." Said Celestia.

They waited for two hours before their patience was rewarded.

Kek walked out of the library.

As he walked to the gates he began slowly going through a form of martial arts.

The sisters shrouded themselves in shadow spells so as not to be detected and followed him.

"He knows ways of self defense. That is very suspicious. How can he know them so well?" said Luna. "We must know these things if Equestria is to remain safe."

"I agree, tomorrow we will answer these questions" Said Celestia. "For now, we shall keep watch over the panther. He is not what he seems. Shall we question him?"

"No sister, leave him ignorant. He must not know what we have done." Said Luna. "If he truly is an assassin then he will kill us as soon as he knows we suspect him."

"If he's an assassin then what is he doing here?" asked Celestia. "How could he have escaped the place we banished him."

"The assassins had powerful mages at their disposal. He could be here looking for revenge." Said Luna. "But you're right. There is no way they could have broken that spell."

"If he wanted to kill me he would have done so already." Said Celestia.

"He could still be an assassin." Said Luna.

"What will happen if he is an assassin?" asked Celestia. "What if he means no harm to anyone? He has no incentive."

"He could be after the archives." Said Luna.

"And what then?" asked her sister.

"I do not know sister, but we must be prepared." Said Luna. "We have dealt with attempts on our lives before. This shall end no differently."

"Agreed, I will raise the sun in the morn. I will see you then."

The sisters returned.

The next morning.

Princess Celestia awoke to bring the sun forth to the day and it was a beautiful sunrise.

The princess attended her royal duties for most of the morning until she truly could stand it no longer.

She had just finished talking to a pony about the preparations for the grand galloping gala next week when she left for what she called personal reasons.

She flew down to Raritie's shop and walked inside.

What she saw inside made her gasp.

Kek was standing there with nothing on but his undergarments.

Thank fully his back was turned, but Celestia couldn't stop staring.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Kek.

"Oh but of course. Making something skintight is nearly impossible. I enjoy such a challenge however." Said Rarity wrapping a measuring tape around his torso, which Celestia noticed was extremely muscular.

Celestia finally got a hold of herself and stepped outside, but accidentally tripped because she was distracted.

The other two turned to the disturbance.

Celestia got to her hooves blushing profusely.

"I am so sorry for intruding." Said the princess quickly.

Kek blushed as well and grabbed his pants from the coat hanger beside him and quickly put them on.

"Oh, Good morning princess." He chuckled nervously.

"Good morning Kek." She said, neither looking at the other.

Rarity came over also feeling the embarrassment.

"Kek, could you run down to Pinkie Pie's house and get her designs for me?" she asked, hoping it would divert the tension.

"Of course." He said before quickly putting on a cloak and hood and walking passed Celestia with a passing glance.

"Oh I am very sorry to have interrupted like that Rarity." Said Celestia.

"Oh it's fine. We were just making a new costume for him. He's such a great help I decided to reward him. Though I don't know how he'll look in it." Said Rarity.

"What was it?" asked the princess.

"Well, he said everything was to be skintight and no sound was to be made when moving, which was quite odd, pants, shoes, gloves, long sleeved shirt, hood and mask, all black. How peculiar." Said the white pony.

Celestia took this in for a moment.

"It is. How is business?" asked Celestia.

"Oh fantastic." Said Rarity. "And it's going so much quicker with Kek helping."

"Have you learned anything about him?" asked the princess.

"Well no. He's very secretive. Very reserved." Said Rarity. "Sometimes he's so quiet that I forget he's even there."

This disturbed Celestia.

"I'll be off then. Are you coming to the grand galloping gala?" asked the princess.

"I think I will. Someone needs to spice up the party."

They both laughed.

"Will there be music?" asked Rarity.

Celestia's eyes widened.

"Oh goodness I forgot." Said Celestia. "Thank you for reminding me. I'll see you at the Gala."

Please review.

If there was something you didn't like, tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Itzal chapter 4

Thanks to Morlair, Bronyikaru, and godzillafan1 for their support and helpful criticism.

She left.

"I do hope I can find a musician and soon." Celestia muttered to herself as she flew to the palace.

A week passed and Celestia had had no such luck.

She did however become much more friendly with Kek.

She thought it odd to be the only one close to a species that had been, up to this point, not seen for over two thousand years.

It was then the morning of the grand galloping gala, which was themed "tradition", and the princess was ruffling her feathers.

"Princess Celestia is everything alright?" asked a guard.

"No everything is not alright!" she shouted. "I cannot find a musician for the gala and it is in a few hours!"

The guard stood frozen of confusion and slight fear.

"Your majesty I…."

He was cut off by the double doors opening.

Kek strolled in looking magnificent in Princess Celestia's opinion, wearing formal wear that reminded her of Sherlock Holmes.

"Good afternoon, princess Celestia." Said Kek.

"Oh Kek, thank goodness. I need to ask you a favor." Said Celestia.

Kek held up his hand smiling.

"The music has already been arranged." He said.

Celestia stared at him in wonder.

"But, how did you….."

"I like to be well informed." He said.

"Well, thank you so very much. I have another favor, if it's not too much."

"Anything."

"Would you…umm…come to the gala as my….umm..escort." she said nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked.

"Yes…..I suppose I am." Said Celestia blushing. "Would you?"

Kek walked up beside her.

"It would be an honor and a pleasure." He said.

They walked to a room where Celestia dressed behind a curtain.

"So at this party, what kind of security will be there?" he asked.

"Oh the usual. Two guards at every entrance." She replied, still behind the curtain. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just want to stay informed. I know of the dark times." Said the panther, muttering the last part.

Celestia stepped out from behind the curtain and looked at the black furred feline whose jaw dropped.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning around for him to see.

"Wow." He replied. "I mean….amazing. You look amazing. You are amazing."

Celestia giggled at his loss for words.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the gala.

The crowd gasped as they saw Celestia being escorted by the muscular cat, smiled nervously and waved.

The group as a whole smiled back at him.

They went to the staircase to welcome guests.

Everyone welcomed the panther warmly and he bowed to them, which they thought was strange.

Celestia kept stealing glances at him because she could not help herself.

When all the guests were welcomed they went to the high class hall where they sat and talked with the more important guests, namely the six friends of mane and Spike.

"Hey Kek, do you like speed sports?" asked Dash smirking.

"Oh yeah. You bet'cha." He said.

"Do you play chess?" asked Twilight.

"I do." Said Kek.

"This must be the best grand galloping gala yet." Said Princess Celestia.

Fluttershy murmured something.

"What's that Fluttershy?" asked Kek.

"I was just wondering." Said the quiet pony. "If you two were together now?"

Kek and Celestia blushed.

"I suppose you could say that." Said Celestia.

Kek nodded in agreement.

"Have any big ambitions?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, I'd like to grow a moustache." Said Kek. "An enormous moustache."

He stroked his upper lip and the table laughed.

The discussion continued until the room went quiet.

"Oh this must be the music." Said Rarity. "I do hope I get to dance."

Celestia smiled at Kek before realizing he wasn't there.

He had walked on stage and took a silver trumpet from a case.

"Hello everyone. I am Itzal and this is my trumpet Bach Stradivarius." He held it proudly. "I will play a song of anyone's liking. Any suggestions?"

Applejack waved her hoof in the air.

"The pony in the back." Said Kek.

"Could you play Venice by Chris Botti?" asked the pony.

"Oh I love that one." Said Kek.

He snapped his fingers and the band began to play background.

When Kek blew through his shining brass instrument it sounded like heaven on earth.

When he finished everyone cheered.

"The next will be dedicated to the beautiful Princess Celestia. It's titled the way you look tonight."

He played even more soothingly than before, but with a beat that made you want to move.

Celestia started swaying with the beat and everyone followed her.

Kek signaled the band to continue as he walked off stage and over to Celestia.

He bowed and extended his hand asking her to dance.

She giggled and took it.

They began to dance.

A couple joined them.

Then another and another.

Soon the whole gala was dancing with them.

The song eventually ended and everyone clapped in approval, using their hooves of course.

They went back to talking and the band went on without the panther.

They were just wrapping it up when a rumbling came and shook the whole palace.

"What is that?" asked Itzal.

"I have no idea." Said Twilight.

"Oh no! I forgot to clear the skies." Said Rainbow dash.

They went to look out on the balcony to see a haze of white.

"Dash! A blizzard?" shouted Applejack.

"I'm on it!" she said.

She had cleared it within twenty seconds.

"There, I can't take the snow back though." Said Dash.

Celestia sighed.

"Now how will the ponies get back to their homes?" she asked rhetorically.

She suddenly felt a cold substance splash onto the back of her head.

She turned to see Itzal whistling, his hands behind his back.

"What?" asked the cat, faking innocence.

Celestia gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh what is that?" she said looking behind him.

"What?" he said turning around.

He was then assaulted by a ball of white powder.

Without turning he said.

"This means war!" he quickly started to pack another snow ball along with the rest of the crowd.

The war lasted for at least two hours.

By the end Kek was being bombarded by snowballs by a hundred ponies and forced to the balcony edge.

"Ok I surrender!" he shouted.

"Take no prisoners!" shouted Dash as she summoned a snowstorm.

Kek was instantly buried.

"Victory for the ponies!" said Rainbow dash, standing on top of the snow pile.

The guests all laughed.

They dug him out and got back to the dining hall.

"Are you sure you don't want a blanket or something?" asked Celestia.

"I'm fine." Said Kek. "My body is very adept at dealing with extreme conditions."

"Well you have one fine body then." Said the princess.

"Well thank you so do you." Said Kek smirking.

Celestia just giggled.

"Would mind staying here tonight?" asked the pony after the last guest had left.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Said Kek blushing, slightly.

"Maybe I could convince you?" said Celestia. "We are as you said, together now are we not?"

"Well I wouldn't want be a bother or…." He was abruptly cut off by two lips upon his own.

Celestia quickly pulled away afraid she had pushed it too far.

There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe I'll stay a while." He said.

Princess Celestia smiled widely.

"Good, do you need help bringing your things to the palace?" asked the pony, absolutely ecstatic.

"No thank you. I can handle it." Said Kek.

He went to gather his things while Celestia was approached by Luna.

"Hello sister." Said Celestia cheerily.

"Hello, I bring good tidings. So far there has been no record or even a hint of any assassin named Kek or Itzal or anything of the sort." Said the princess.

"Fantastic, I asked him to stay in the palace for a while so this is at a wonderful time to discover that." Said Celestia.

"Oh, getting serious are we?" teased the dark pony.

"We're not there yet! You just love pushing my buttons don't you?"

"Well I didn't for a thousand years. I'm just making up for lost time." Luna chuckled.

Celestia rolled her eyes.

Chapter end.

This is the major turning point.

Please review.

For those of you who have read up to this point if you look on my Profile page there is a clue to the next chapter's big reveal.


	5. Chapter 5

Itzal chapter 5

The doors opened and Kek stepped in carrying a single small suitcase.

"Ah good. Follow me please." Said Princess Celestia.

She led him to a tower and up a few flights of stairs.

"This will be your room, it's directly across from mine." Said Celestia.

"Thank you princess." Said Kek.

"If you require anything you may talk to a passing guard and they will accommodate you." Said the princess.

"Thank you princess." Said Kek.

"You don't have to be so formal." Said Celestia.

"Yes princess." Said Kek.

Celestia gave him a look.

"Just kidding." Said Kek.

They both laughed and went to their rooms.

Pov Luna.

When Celestia left with the panther Luna noticed a folder fall out of Kek's suitcase.

She was about to call them back , but stopped when she saw three words on the front.

_D.A.R.P.A. Top secret. _

The dark pony took the file and quickly hid it.

Luna, being co leader of an entire species, knew that Darpa stood for Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency.

The agency was shut down after the wars had ended.

That is, after the panthers had gone.

Most people knew about the agency, but not many of them had top secret files.

And by not many she meant none.

She went to her sister's room and knocked thrice.

The door immediately opened.

"Is there something wrong sister?" asked Celestia.

"It's possible. Can we speak in private?" asked Luna.

"Of course." Said Celestia. "The archives are locked down. We can go there."

The sisters went down to the back of the library and Luna checked for eavesdroppers.

"I have found something most disconcerting. This fell out of Kek's suitcase." Said Luna, placing the file on the table.

Celestia opened it.

"Why would Kek have this?" asked Luna.

"Probably because of this." Said Celestia, turning the file back to her sister."

Luna saw a page that was titled, project Itzal, weapon XI, operation Cobweb.

"Weapon XI?" asked Luna.

"Roman numeral. Eleven." Said Celestia.

"So he is worse than an assassin. Cobweb, Cyberdyne Biological weapon. This was the last project that they were working on before they were shut down. Do you remember?" asked Princess Luna.

"I don't. I never had heard of this initiative." Said Celestia. "The details are all blacked out."

"That's impossible. All programs and operations were cleared by us and only by us." Said Luna.

"Unless it was done under the radar. They knew we'd never have allowed testing of living creatures." Said Celestia.

"Can you cast some kind of spell to remove this blackout?" asked Luna.

"I can try." Said Celestia.

"Wait." Said Luna. "The writing is still visible from the other side. We require brighter light."

Celestia made her horn glow and cast the words on the wall like a projector.

_Project Itzal, Psi enhanced weapon, living tissue over metal skeleton, CPU: neural net processor._

"What is a neural net processer?" asked Celestia.

"It's a learning computer." Said Celestia.

They read on.

_CPU is half of brain, other half actual panther organ. Subject Itzal is the first subject whose body does not reject the neural augmentations. The computer has become part of him and him part of the computer. Subject has become the deadliest weapon in existence. Highly dangerous. Possible mental instability. Further testing will reveal if subject is ready for pony contact. Seems very intelligent, even cunning. _

"Sister, there is a tape." Said Luna.

"Play it." Said Celestia.

She started it up and they heard what seemed to be a doctor's notes.

"Date, September 12. Subject Itzal has been worrying me. Yesterday, during one of our interviews he started talking about some future that he could see. He said his race would die and he would be alone in the world, but he didn't even seem upset by it. Well he seemed disappointed, but no signs of aggression or even anger. He said that it was all God's will. I think the psychic enhancement has made him more dangerous than we can afford." The tape ended.

"Are there more?" asked Celestia.

"One."

She played the tape.

"Date, August 15. Project Itzal has been shut down and Itzal has been terminated by firing squad. I'm sorry to see him go. I liked him very much. I hope that….*sound of door opening and closing* please don't disturb me while I'm recording oh GOD! Itzal what are you doing here? How are you still alive? (voice of Itzal) There's no time. The guards will find out I escaped the crematorium any minute. Please help me doctor. I don't want to die. (voice of doctor) Itzal, calm down. I don't know how you survived, but I want you alive to tell me the story. Take this usb drive and download it onto the main security board. Can you do it undetected? (voice of Itzal) With ease. (voice of doctor) Good. After you've downloaded it take the air shaft. It'll lead you to the building roof overlooking the parking lot. Jump down and I'll signal you. (voice of Itzal.) You adapt quickly doctor. (voice of doctor) You're not the only one with neural implants. Now go. Hurry!"

"We have to arrest him." Said Luna.

"He has committed no crime." Said Celestia.

"But don't you see what he is capable of? He is a threat to us all." Said Luna.

Before Princess Celestia could answer a guard came into the room panting.

"Princess *pant* fire in *pant* ponyville." He said.

Without stopping to think the two ponies ran out and flew to the source of the smoke.

There was a three story building set aflame, thankfully at the edge of ponyville.

There were ten ponies try to get the door down with a battering ram with little success.

"Can't you get it open?" shouted Celestia.

The guard responded but his voice was lost in the commotion.

"Who is that?" shouted a small child.

They all looked up to see a figure dressed all in black on the third story of the building.

The figure kicked in a window and leaped inside.

"Is it mare do well?" asked the child.

No one dared go inside.

The figure reappeared at the building's roof with a small foal in its arms.

It jumped to the next roof and jumped down.

The mother ran up to him, crying and repeating her thanks.

Without stopping the figure went back and retrieved two more foals.

After that the figure jumped on another rooftop and disappeared, just as the building folded in on itself.

The crowd cheered for the nameless figure.

Luna whispered in Celestia's ear.

"That was Kek. It must've been." She said.

"Can't think of anyone else capable of jumping thirty feet in the air and not get a scratch. I have to talk to him." Said Celestia.

"Wish you luck." Said Luna

Celestia flew to Kek's room and knocked.

"Ummmmm….just a minute….I'm not dressed." Said a voice inside.

"Kek…..can we talk?" asked Celestia.

"Sure, what about?" asked Kek.

Princess Celestia took a deep breath.

"Project Itzal, D.A.R.P.A." said Celestia.

The noises stopped.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Kek, his tone changing entirely from nervousness to acceptance.

"Kek you know I'd never do that." Said Celestia.

There was silence.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Kek, please believe me." Said Celestia.

She opened the door and saw a tape recorder on the floor.

"Are you going to kill me?" played the recorder.

The window was open.

She looked down and saw the black panther sprinting as fast as he could.

She leaped out of the window and flew down after him.

Just as she was getting close he jumped over the railing at the courtyard.

She dove after him but was too late.

After ten seconds he hit the mountainside at the speed of a bolt from a crossbow.

A cloud of dust covered his broken form for a moment.

When the dust cleared he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas everyone.

I know I have neglected to update this story for many months, but here it is.

If I can just get some reviews maybe a pm from someone who really cares for this story, though it will be difficult because I have just started my first actual publishable novel, I will still continue.

Princess Celestia walked slowly through the forest looking for her beloved panther.

She was with her sister.

It had been three days since Itzal had ran from Ponyville.

They had been searching by day and sleeping at night.

They were just coming over a hill when Luna told her to get down.

"What is it?" asked Celestia.

"I thought I saw something." She responded. "Something bright."

They cautiously looked over the small hill to see a brightly plumed bird.

"Philomena." Whispered Celestia. "What are you doing here?"

She looked around and she saw him.

The one she'd been searching for.

Itzal.

"No Phillie I'm not going back." He said, directing his voice to the phoenix.

Philomena responded in English.

"And why not?" she squawked.

Philomena?

She spoke?

What is happening?

"You know exactly why not!" the panther shouted at her.

"She loves you." Said the bird.

"No she doesn't. She loved the panther. I am not a panther." Said Itzal. "Do you understand? I've been through war seven times. They can't understand that."

"And how do you know?" asked Philomena. "Princess Celestia is over two thousand years old."

"They put their trust in friendship. They don't know what it's like. They don't know what true brotherhood is. I bet if they killed they'd be haunted by it for the rest of their lives. Not me. You know what haunts me?" asked the black robed figure.

Philomena shook her head as he pulled out a dagger.

"The ones that I couldn't save." He said before stabbing his own leg, making blood fountain everywhere.

He dragged it around his limb, grimacing in pain and violently ripped the flesh from it, exposing the electronics.

Celestia had to look away from the pain it caused her to see him like this.

"More damaged than I thought. This body almost died from that fall." He said. "I was trusted to hide them. I was asked to give them the power of the darkness."

He sighed.

"Then the damn ponies come and brush my darkness away with their light. Allowing my men, my assassins, to be slaughtered." He growled, repairing the mechanical limb. "Now can you see a single pony in Ponyville understanding that? No. They're all happy go luckies who wouldn't even do me the decency of executing me if they captured me. No they'd put me in a stone prison for eternity. Not that it would matter."

"I understand." Whispered Princess Celestia.

"You don't know that." Said Philomena.

The bird started to change, getting larger until she was twelve feet tall.

Her feathers changed to reptilian scales, though still orange and yellow colored.

She was a dragon, with a long neck and snout.

Wings sprouted from her back.

When she was done morphing she crossed her arms if a huffing manner.

"I do know that. They'd see the darkness in my heart. The darkness that I was given control of by the ancients themselves. The darkness I trained the assassins under for seven hundred years." Said Itzal. "Even my name is Egyptian for the god of darkness, but they have erased all remnants of the history of the ancients because they are not brave enough to face the truth."

He paused.

"I can't repair this body. I'll need a new one." Said Itzal.

"What about Princess Luna?" asked Philomena. "She tried to bring all of Equestria into darkness. She was forgiven."

"She was Celestia's sister and she didn't kill anyone." Said the panther. "What am I? That crazed dragon in the mountains."

"You are the one she loves." Said the reptile. "Why can't you see that?"

"She doesn't love me." Said Itzal. "She's probably sent a team to come find me. And just think of what the other ponies would say. I'd be like a soldier returning from Vietnam. Even if she did love this body you know full well that this is not me."

"So you're not even going to give her a chance?" asked the dragon. "You're not a machine Itzal. You're a dragon. Stop being so calculated and so cowardly."

"I don't want the prophecy to become reality. If I become a dragon once more…." Said Itzal.

"Stop hiding Kek. It's been long enough." Said the dragon.

"Give me one good reason that I should. Give me one shred of proof that she actually cares for me." Said Itzal. "You know what I am. You know why I put my soul and mind in this panther apparatus."

"I know that she would understand." Said Philomena. "Just like I understood those many years ago. Being yourself is not a crime. Or are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid." Said Itzal, growling.

"You are! You pathetic piece of filth. You have no courage or power." Said Philomena.

The sky suddenly grew dark, like the sun was losing its shine.

"You dare challenge me? I am fear. I am darkness. And Itzal the lord of darkness does not tolerate disrespect." He said in a voice that sounded like he was whispering and rasping like a snake yet it carried very far.

The skies slowly turned back to their original color.

"Yet you hide in your own realm, afraid to face the truth." Said the Phoenix. "You're the coward."

"What truth?" he shouted.

"You love her. You love her enough to do anything to be with her. I know you do." Said Philomena. "You loved her so much that you didn't let Nightmare Moon turn this world over to your realm when she had the chance. You loved her so much that you repaired the elements of harmony when they shattered."

A tear formed in Princess Celestia's eye.

He had done all that for her?

"That doesn't matter anymore." Said Itzal. "I tried to make it work. I tried to have something with her. I should've known it would end like this."

"It doesn't have to." Said the reptilian. "Ok put it this way. You broke a woman's heart into pieces. FIX IT!"

Itzal was taken aback at her forcefulness.

"I…..I…..I don't know how." He said hanging his head low. "It's over Philomena."

"I know." Said the Phoenix. "You have to tell her the truth Kek. If you don't you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."

"I can't…I'm a freak. A lord of darkness." Said Itzal. "You know the prophecy. It says if I return to my old body I will rule my kingdom once again and my influence will spread far into Equestria. I don't want to spread the darkness. I just want her."

"Itzal it doesn't matter. What we need to do now is get you back into your old body." Said Philomena. "It is your duty. The ancients picked you for a reason. She will understand. Trust me."

"No we don't need to do anything. You need to go away." Said Itzal. "Turn back to my old body? You want me to relive every single memory of those bloody wars in order to get me back to my original form. As well as every other moment of my life I'd like to add."

"You're ten thousand years old Kek. Grow up!" said Philomena. "You know it would all be worth it if you could have her."

He sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"It…..yes. It would be. But she'd just run from me exactly like everyone else. Except my assassins." Said Itzal.

"Itzal I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." The large lizard picked up a small ball of black tar by her feet and flung it at the cybernetic feline.

He put up his hand in defense but the ball formed around it.

It began to spread all across his skin, fluidly covering his body in its entirety until his was completely immobilized.

The creature was forced onto his knees in a submissive position.

Only his eyes were uncovered which looked murderous.

He began shouting and growling which was muffled from the gooey latex material enveloping his mouth.

"Someday you'll appreciate this." Said Philomena. "It's for your own good. As well as Celestia's."

She grasped his form with her claws and flew with him off toward a dark, shady mountain.


	7. hello audience

A plea to the audience.

I am currently trying to write more adult works, but have been dry for the past few years. Any Kung Fu Panda or My little Pony fan who would like to help me in my "research" please Pm me If you live around central Florida. Also I'm a Christian and a traditionalist so I am going to be your friend first. Any one who just wants to talk novel writing Pm me as well. Anyone who does Pm me will get a link to the next chapter of the story of your choice in progress.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a holiday gift for you readers, made possible by the renegade time lord. Check out his profile when you get the chance.

Itzal chapter 7

"How the hell do you get into these situations?" asked Luna. "Your pet is a psycho dragon and your boyfriend is a god."

"Go figure we have to follow them." Said Celestia.

"Are you crazy? We could both be killed." Said Luna.

"Maybe I am crazy, but I can't let him go sister. I won't let it happen again." Said Celestia.

"He lied to you Celestia." Said Luna.

"He had to." Said Celestia.

"Sister think about this. He's not worth it." Said Luna.

"That's where you're wrong." Said Celestia.

Without waiting for a response the princess leapt into the air after the powerful creatures.

Her sister followed her.

Off to the mountain they flew right up to a cave entrance.

Both of them ran inside as Philomena was connecting Itzal's panther body to a few wires.

Looking to the side the wires led to a dragon's body very similar to Philomena, but jet black and larger.

"Philomena?" said Celestia in an astounded tone.

The orange and yellow reptile turned to face her.

"Princess Celestia." She replied. "I am sorry we did not meet under more pleasant circumstances."

Both of the ponies stared in awe and disbelief.

"You….why did you….." said Luna.

"Why did I pose as your pet for the past few lifetimes?" asked Philomena. "Well it was my responsibility to protect the royal family."

"When exactly were you going to tell me?" asked Celestia.

"I wasn't." said Philomena. "I assume you heard our argument."

"We did." Said Luna.

"Then you know what we are." Said the dragon. "Not quite what you expected is it?"

"Well….you're a little small to be gods." Said Celestia.

She laughed loudly.

"Itzal used to say the same thing." Said Philomena.

"Was it…..was it true? Did he really save us?" asked Celestia.

"It was true." Said the dragon. "But you can ask him yourself after he becomes what he was always meant to be."

She came up and led Celestia away by the shoulders.

"You may not want to see this." Said Philomena.

"I have to." Said the princess.

She watched as the orange dragon began punching in some prewritten programs into a large interface.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Celestia.

"Well, not that I know of. You can stay close to him. The body he is going into." Said Philomena. "I think Luna will be the most help."

Celestia went to the dragon on the table while Luna stepped forward.

"I want you to control whatever darkness might come forth." Said the reptile.

Luna nodded and stood ready.

"Starting transfer." Said Philomena. "Itzal is stable. We're at 1%."

Celestia stood next to the dragon, taking him in.

He was ten feet tall, or so.

Which made eight foot Celestia feel slightly small.

The dragon twitched.

"7%" said Philomena.

He moved again and not in a pleasant way.

A tear formed in his right eye.

Celestia wiped it away.

"23%"

She said.

A second tear joined the first and ran down before Celestia could clear it from his face.

And another in his left eye.

Celestia took the reptile's hand which it immediately gripped tightly.

A flash of light, then the pony heard a voice in her head.

_Chuck is down._

Then another voice. This time it was Itzal's.

_Kill that motherfucker!_

Then an image of the dragon form of Kek defending a lifeless corpse, rage coursing through his very soul.

She let go and the voices went silent.

"56%" said Philomena. "He's still stable."

"Come on Kek." Whispered Celestia.

Just like before it got dark.

The sky turned to black.

More tears came from his eyes.

"72%" said Philomena. "Princess Luna, he's going dark."

"I noticed." Said Luna, her teeth gritted.

Blue glowing symbols started to appear on the dragon's arms.

The same symbols that Itzal had.

"91%" said Philomena.

Another tear except it wasn't water, it was blood.

Everything stopped.

No motion.

No sound.

Then the dragon opened his eyes.

They were blood red and inspired fear in the princess, despite her affection for the beast.

The instant his eyes met with Celestia's they turned a deep blue.

He got off the table and turned his face away from her.

"Well, now you see what I really am." He said. "I'm a…..dragon."

Celestia slowly walked up to him and turned his face to look at her.

She smacked him hard across his left cheek.

"That was for lying to me." She said.

She hit him again this time on his left cheek.

"That was for running away from me." She said.

Then she took both of those wonderful cheeks in her hooves and kissed him deeply.

He was shocked to say the least, but after a few moments he melted into the kiss, embracing her and holding her close to him.

She broke off.

"But…why? I thought….I thought you would hate me." He said, confused but most definitely joyous.

"Oh I do hate you. Right now I hate you so much." She said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Luna and Philomena smiled at the couple, who walked toward them, hand in hand.

"But what about the prophecy?" asked Luna.

"I don't know. It says he will rule the entire kingdom, but that doesn't make sense." Said Philomena. "He never really wanted to consume the land in darkness."

"Then what does it mean?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, but as long as we're together well be okay." Said Celestia.

Itzal suddenly got an anxious look.

"What is it?" asked Celestia.

"Well, what about the ponies in Ponyville? What about your student, Twilight?" he asked. "What are they going to say when they see…well this?"

He gestured to his large wingspan.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Said the princess. "Let's go home."

"Home?" said Itzal in a confused tone. "I don't have a home. I live in the darkness."

"No." said Celestia. "With me you have a home. In Canterlot."

He smiled and the four creatures took off for the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This chapter will not be the last chapter.

Not even close.

I'm just getting started

Another note: I noticed this story will not go as planned without hands so instead of hooves the ponies will now have actual fingers.

Itzal chapter 8

Upon landing at the gates of Canterlot the reptiles were assaulted by guards.

"Lower your weapons. They are not to be harmed." Said Luna.

They slowly let their spears and bows fall back into resting position.

"Princess Celestia!" shouted Twilight almost knocking her to the ground. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you two my pupil." Said the Princess.

Twilight then saw Itzal and screamed.

"Dark lord!" she yelled, her horn glowing.

"Wait wait wait!" he said, but it was too late.

Itzal flew through the air as he was struck with Twilight's magic.

He hit the side of a house and went through the wall.

"Twilight stop! That's Kek you're attacking!" shouted Celestia, who then ran to help Itzal.

He stood up by himself before she could reach him.

He didn't have a scratch.

"I'm ok. Don't worry." Said Itzal.

Twilight looked him over, seeing his scars and markings.

"Kek? Is that you?" asked Twilight.

"Even if it wasn't me you should have thought long and hard before attacking a dark lord." Said Itzal. "But thankfully yes, it is me."

"But…you're a….." she said.

"Yes, I have been all along." Said Itzal. "I am a dragon or a type of one."

Twilight stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him as well.

"You're back!" She squealed. "What on earth happened? Why did you run?"

"I think it's best if all of your friends know." Said Kek looking to Celestia who nodded. "Gather them in the palace hall as soon as you can."

"Yes sir." She said running off.

A few minutes later Twilight was calming everyone down from seeing Itzal and Philomena like this.

Itzal spent about a half hour explaining why he had run away and another half hour explaining exactly who and what he was.

Finally he arrived at the prophecy.

"The last thing you should know is a prophecy that states when the lord of darkness returns he will rule all of Equestria, but I think I have figured out what the prophecy meant." He said smiling.

"What does it mean?" asked Applejack.

"Well the only way I can rule Equestria without turning the lands to darkness is if I become king. The only way I can become king is if I marry a princess." He got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring, but I think this is the right time to ask anyway."

Celestia figured out what he was saying and started crying.

"I know you haven't known me for very long, but I've watched you for two thousand years and I know that there is no pony, dragon or other creature in this world that I would rather spend the rest of eternity with." He said, almost as if it was rehearsed. "Princess Celestia, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Too emotional to speak she nodded her head vigorously and Itzal kissed her.

Twilight and her friends were applauding.

"You know what this calls for?" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly. "A Party!"

Itzal grimaced, but forced a smile.

Twilight noticed.

"Umm Pinkie Pie?" she said. "Why don't we have the party tomorrow?"

"Oh boy, then I'll time to prepare! See you all tomorrow!" she said running off to gather supplies and helpers.

"Thanks Twilight. Ponies just don't understand us." Said Itzal.

"Speaking of which, we need to get you security clearance." Said Celestia.

"Why? I can already get through any lock, door or person in this place." Said the dragon.

"Yes, but I don't want my fiancé attacked by my own guards." She said. "Twilight, I'd like to speak with you in one hour, we have a wedding to plan."

"Come on guys." Twilight squealed, nearly dragging her friends out.

Celestia began to lead the dragon to the guard's outpost.

As they walked out Itzal looked back to Philomena.

"Keep watch." He said.

"Always." She replied, changing back to a phoenix.

They left her.

"You'll need to know the captain of the guard." Said Celestia. "Shining armor."

Shining armor had the same reaction as Twilight, though more direct.

He grabbed one of the guard's spears and threw it at Kek, who sidestepped, his eyes going red.

"Captain stop!" shouted Celestia as he drew his sword. "He's with me."

"With you?" asked Shining armor, not lowering his sword.

"Shining armor. Meet my Fiancé, Itzal." Said Celestia. "As my future husband he is above your rank. Lower your weapon."

He returned it to its sheath.

"I can hardly believe it." Said the captain. "I assume you'll want full access and clearance."

"It would be appreciated." Said Itzal, his eyes reverting to blue.

"As you wish." Said the pony. "I will tell the guards of your presence here. Welcome to Canterlot."

Itzal thanked him and Celestia led him back to the palace.

"It's almost night." She commented.

Itzal hadn't noticed.

"Well I guess I'll turn in." said the black dragon.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Said Celestia.

"I know where…."

She gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh." He said, before she dragged him up the tower.

They entered her bedroom and the pony pushed Itzal forcefully onto the bed.

She leapt on top of him and pressed her lips firmly, but not roughly, against her own.

He responded in kind, brushing his tongue over her mouth, begging entry.

She happily obliged and opened her teeth to allow his long dragon tongue inside.

They were both in heaven with their bodies seemingly fused to one another, chest to chest.

Celestia feeling every perfectly ripped muscle in his abdomen.

"I love you Itzal." She said.

"I love you Celestia." He said.

Celestia moaned as Itzal nipped at her throat, pushing his muzzle firmly into the crook of her neck.

It got louder when he traced his tongue down her chest.

So loud that she cast a spell so it didn't carry past the room.

He let his hands explore her body, touching her skin just lightly enough to be felt, which drove Celestia insane.

He suddenly grabbed her and flipped her so that he was on top.

He lowered himself, not letting his pink muscle leave her for an instant until it traced her dripping folds.

Pushing his tongue inside her she let out a small whimper.

The tongue was so long that it actually reached all the way back to her cervix.

Because her spell she felt no reason not to moan as loud as she wanted.

Not that she could hold back anyway.

He felt so good.

Darting it around and occasionally hitting her g-spot.

From time to time he would also rub her clitoris, eliciting a gasp from his fiancé.

Soon she cried out as she climaxed, her walls clamping around the poor reptilian's tongue.

"Ah!" he said in pain.

He slipped his organ out of her still flowing cavern, grimacing.

"Oh no. I'm sorry." She said quickly, both of them standing up.

"No, it's ok." He said. "I didn't know you were that sensitive."

"Here." She said, getting on her knees. "Let me make it up to you."

Celestia put her lips on his cloaca and kissed it lovingly.

His ten inch member immediately sprang out, ready for action.

The pony ran her tongue up and down his shaft before taking him in her mouth.

Her equine facial features gave her room to take all of him in her cheeks.

She felt very satisfied when he started moaning and panting, fighting to keep his orgasm from erupting.

For fifteen minutes Celestia sucked him until finally it was too much.

He came, his sperm shooting down her throat as she greedily swallowed every drop.

Even with that earth shattering climax he was still rock hard.

Itzal lifted her up and out of instinct she wrapped her arms around him.

His manhood pressed against her clit, making her very wet.

The dragon set her down on her back when she finally let go and pushed his head inside her.

She gasped, tight as a vice, but soon relaxed when he kissed her to calm her down.

Itzal pushed farther inside his lover and she cried out.

"Oh Itzal!" she moaned in pure bliss.

He pushed until he was fully hilted then pulled out, leaving just the tip inside before thrusting his full length back in and then out, in and out, in and out.

His thrusts became slower but deeper, all the while Itzal's hands exploring his white furred partner's soft chest.

His search was in vain however, but Celestia noticed this and smiled.

She pulled him onto the bed and onto his back before straddling him, pushing her clit against his erection.

"You want something to play with big boy?" another spell and she conjured up a nice, supple pair of perfectly rounded breasts.

His cock twitched as he stared at the ponies large melons.

Itzal grinned and took one of them in each hand.

Celestia raised herself before letting her pussy be impaled upon the dragon's huge dick.

Itzal reflexively clenched his teeth and hands from the sudden pleasure, squeezing Celestia's tits.

Celestia let her tongue hang and her eyelids droop, focusing only on the amazing feeling of her love's enormous member filling her and his hands groping her new hooters.

Her pleasure was then heightened even more when Itzal started to suck on her right nipple while pinching her left in his claws.

His cock twitched again as pressure seemed to build deep inside of him.

He wouldn't last much longer.

Celestia sensed it as well.

"Don't hold back Kek!" she panted. "Come inside me. Give me all of your seed!"

Once again they flipped over and he was on top and began fucking her with abandon, not in any rhythm, just as fast and hard as he possibly could.

He pounded her pussy as hot cum filled her, but he did not stop for an instant.

She climaxed from the feeling and was sent into another dimension of pleasure.

The dragon's member finally grew soft and he collapsed next to his love as sleep took them both.

I haven't gotten any Pms about my profile request, so just wanted to remind you.

My personal novel is going well, but slow.

Happy reading fellows.


	10. Not wanted

I'm probably not going to finish this story. I know nobody wants it finished. If someone feels that they could finish this story please pm me and I will send you the 1800 words I already have for the next chapter. Review if you actually care and want me to write it.


	11. Chapter 11

Itzal Chapter 9

Hey I've gotten a few reviews, not as many as I'd like, but still reviews are reviews.

I'd like to again thank A Renegade Time lord and godzillafan1 for being very supportive of this story. Also Wrecker. I am now back in the game.

Ice assassin Ace helped in the writing of this.

Unfortunately if I don't get reviews from my other readers I might not continue this story.

Sorry about the wait. School is a bitch.

This is now an M rated story.

Celestia woke up early that morning feeling very warm.

She felt her dragon lover's arms around her stomach.

It was too perfect; she didn't want to get up any time soon.

Unfortunately she was a ruler which didn't give her a choice so the pony gently pried herself from the reptile so as to not wake him.

She yawned widely before turning on the water for her morning shower.

It was actually quite a chore washing her hair, but being something of a god she couldn't cut it.

She finished quickly and wrapped towels around herself and her mane and tail before sitting on Itzal's side of the bed, whispering to him through the blanket over his head.

"Wake up my love. It's morning." She said.

A muffled voice answered her.

"I don't want to get up." Said the dragon. "Five more minutes."

"The sun has risen." Said Celestia. "You're going to be king, you need to learn to get up when the light spreads."

He grunted and allowed the white pony to slide the warm covers off of him.

Celestia almost gasped as she saw his face.

It wasn't like it was yesterday.

Claw marks covered his face and neck.

He shook his head and they disappeared in a flash of blue.

"I hate the light. It makes me feel weak." Said Itzal.

"Did you just use magic to change your appearance?" she asked.

"You don't?" he asked getting out of bed.

"What makes you think I do?" she asked.

He put his hand around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

For a full minute the silently expressed their love for one another until he broke off.

"This does." He said, squeezing her ass just enough to elicit a moan.

"You do this just to get my blood pumping don't you?" she said, her eyes closed, trying to focus on his hands.

"Maybe." He said, giving her a love bite.

Itzal stopped as he heard the door open.

Celestia turned and saw her sister, Luna, staring at them.

"Sister can I discuss something with you?" she asked. "Alone?"

Celestia looked at her dragon with an _It'll just be a minute_ look.

Itzal nodded and his body turned to smoke and flew through the window.

"What do you want?" asked the white pony impatiently.

"I want to talk about…..the dragon." Said Luna.

"That dragon has a name." Said Celestia.

"Sister are you sure about this? What if he is dangerous?" asked Luna.

"I know he's dangerous." Said Celestia. "But we love each other and you have to respect that."

"Celestia he can't be trusted." Said Luna. "You must see this."

"Luna what's gotten into you?" asked Celestia, very angry. "How can you accuse him? He saved us all!"

Luna said nothing.

"No….." said Celestia. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous." Said the dark pony.

"You are." Said the white pony grinning.

Luna looked away in shame.

"It's okay sister." Said Celestia, putting her hoof around her sister's shoulder.

Luna sniffed and hugged her sibling.

"I…..I'm sorry." She said letting go and walking to the window. "It's just I see you and him so happy. I'll never get something so special."

"You don't know that." Said her sister standing beside Luna and looked down onto the street where Itzal was laughing with Shining armor. "There could be someone out there for you."

"Who? Can you think of another creature that will live forever that is male and still talks to me?" asked Luna. "I'm a lost cause. I gave up my chance at companionship when I betrayed Equestria."

She tried to leave but Celestia stopped her.

"Never give up hope little sister." She said. "You have eternity to find him after all."

Celestia saw her smile.

"Thanks." She left her big sister. "But you might want to reverse that."

The sister looked down and saw her still existent breasts.

She blushed and got rid of them.

"Maybe I'll try to get a man with those." Said Luna, before walking out.

Celestia sighed.

"What am I going to do with her?" she asked herself.

Not being able to answer herself she walked down to the throne room and out to the balcony where Itzal was still talking to Shining armor.

"I'd like to see your elite groups sometime." Said Itzal.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Said the captain of the guard.

He walked away.

"How was your talk?" asked the large black dragon.

"It was informative." Said Celestia.

"Good." Said Itzal. "I assume you'll want to show me something about my future position."

"Yes, follow me." She led him to the throne room and stood at the stage like area.

"Today you're going to help me with my duties. First I must advise the people at their request. It takes near forever so I'll take half and you take half." Said Celestia.

"Ok." Said Itzal. "But what makes you think that I'm qualified for this?"

"You're a god Itzal. You probably do this better than I do." Said the princess.

"Yes well. Usually I help people who come to my temple." Said Itzal. "It was much darker there."

"It's just a few ponies." She said. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Just a few ponies turned out to be a few hundred and some of them politicians.

Celestia noticed that Kek was steadily getting more tired and even sweating, like he was getting weak.

"Dear are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I've just been in the light too long." Said the dragon. "It doesn't do me any favors."

Another Pony came up to him and like all the others he gasped in fear at the scaled lord's appearance.

The pony quickly recovered and coughed as if it was all natural.

"I'll take this one." Said Celestia. "Do what you need to do."

He nodded and stepped outside.

Ten minutes later he was back.

"So now that that is over with what now?" asked the dragon.

"Well you need to be introduced to the ponies of the court. You like large dinners?" she said.

"Exceptionally." Said Itzal sarcastically. "When?"

"In the dining hall tonight." Said Celestia.

He sighed.

"Do I have to?" he asked. "It's degrading."

"Yes." Said the pony. Chuckling at his childlike behavior. "Unless you want everyone to cower in fear whenever you leave the palace."

"That sounds pretty good actually." Said Itzal. "Besides why should I, a god of the realm, submit to mortal tradition."

"You are going." Said Celestia. "And I won't let you touch me until you do."

Itzal whimpered.

"Oh all right. On one condition." Said the dragon holding up a single claw.

"Name it." Said Celestia.

"I move my temple much closer to Canterlot. In one of the near mountains." Said the dragon.

"Do you have to live in it?" asked Celestia. "Because I enjoy your company."

Itzal laughed.

"No I don't have to live in it. However I must answer any call made at it." Said Itzal.

"I agree." Said Celestia. "Just let me know when you build it."

Kek snapped his fingers.

"Done." He said. "I'll be upstairs. Getting ready."

He walked up stairs.

Celestia sighed before she heard the double doors burst open.

"Princess Celestia!" it was a creature that had never seen the inside of the castle.

Zecora the zebra.

"Oh Princess of ponies a great dragon is back. A temple of darkness, painted all black!"

She shouted.

"Alright, who's ass do I have to kick?" asked Itzal, irritated.

They saw each other and froze.

"Lord Itzal." Said Zecora her face without emotion.

"Zecora." He responded, looking angry. "Long time….no see."

Celestia was amazed.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

They said nothing, but stared holes into each other's eye sockets.

"Honey?" said Celestia. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." said Itzal. "And yes. We have….met."

A moment of silence ensued.

"I believe I must get ready for the evening. It was good seeing you again." Said the dragon before leaving.

"Princess, what in Equestria is he doing here?" asked Zecora, abandoning her rhymes.

"Before I answer tell me how you know him." Said Celestia.

Zecora sighed.

"It pains me to say, but I used to call him master. He taught me everything I know about plants, herbs and potions." Said the zebra.

"Why didn't you tell me Zecora. I think I deserve to know about massively powerful deities." Said Itzal.

"We thought him to be dead, princess." Said the zebra. "Never to return."

"Why didn't you look for him when he disappeared?" asked Celestia.

"Why don't you ask him?" said Zecora. "I'm sure he'd tell you."

He zebra left without another word.

Celestia was shocked.

She immediately went to her bedroom where she found Itzal being interrogated by Philomena.

"You mean she's back? I thought she was dead." Said the flaming dragon.

"She thought I was dead." Said the black dragon. "Now what do I do?"

Celestia cleared her throat irritated.

"Now you will explain to me exactly what kind of relationship you and Zecora had." Said Celestia.

Itzal turn and took hold of her hands.

"It wasn't like you and me my love. Don't worry. She was a worshipper. I taught her much of the world she wanted to learn of. She came to my temple almost every day." Said the dragon.

"But what happened?" asked the pony.

"Zecora got arrogant. Tried to kill Itzal and take his place on the dark throne." Said Philomena.

"I banished her from my halls and cursed her to live her life in the forest alone and serve her right." Said Itzal.

"Itzal, how long ago was this?" asked Celestia.

"Almost three hundred years." Said Philomena, answering the question for him.

The pony let go of her lover, frowning.

"Why will you not forgive her? Hasn't she suffered enough?" she asked.

"She has no honor and she can't get it back unless she earns it." Said Itzal.

"That's ridiculous. I don't care if she tried to kill you she's changed." Said Celestia. "How is her honor returned?"

"She must prove her strength in the darkness. She must prove her loyalty to the creed." Said the dragon.

"You mean she was…." Asked Celestia.

"An assassin yes." Said Itzal.

"Are there any other assassins I should know about?" asked Celestia.

"Not that I know of." Said Itzal.

Celestia stared at him.

"Well now I'll have to deal with this. I'll send a troop of guards to bring her in." said the princess.

"Don't do that." Itzal said quickly. "If you do they won't come back."

"Well then what do we do." Asked the white princess.

Itzal said nothing, thinking hard on the matter at hand.

"Invite her to dinner. She'll be there anyway, but I want her to be visible." Said Celestia's lover. "This will end tonight. I sense a great battle on the horizon."


End file.
